Stitch Me Together
by Carebear96
Summary: Set at the end of Spirit Bound, after Dimitri has told Rose that his "Love fades. Mine has." Rose swears to become an even better guardian than she is already. Using the pain of her broken heart to fuel her hate fire. But what happens when Adrian helps Rose through her heart ache and is the only one there for her in her time of need. Can a new relationship blossom? Read and review!


**So this is my story, it is set at the end of Spirit Bound after Dimitri said those horrid words to our biggest bad ass goddess :'(**

**The disclaimer I only do once at the start of all my stories, because it is obvious I don't own the books.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any VA characters or plots. They all belong to the talented Rachelle Mead. **

***This will be a Rose and Adrian fanfiction, so no Romitri in this one. Sorry guys :'(**

"This isn't over. I won't give up on you." I said fiercely, but my voice no louder than a whisper.

"I've given up on you," he said back, voice also soft. "Love fades. Mine has."

I stared at him in disbelief. All this time, he'd never phased it like that. He protests had always been about some greater good, about the remorse he felt over being a monster or how it had scarred him from love. _I've given up on you. Love fades. Mine has._

I backed up, the sting of the words hitting me as hard as if he'd slapped me. Something shifted in his features, like maybe he knew how much he'd hurt me. I didn't stick around to see. Instead I pushed my way out of the aisle and ran out the doors in the back, afraid that if I stayed any longer, everyone in the church would see me cry.

I ran, not stopping until I reached my room where I then through myself down on my bed face first, finally allowing the tears to escape from my eyes as a sob got caught in my throat.

"_Love fades. Mine has._"

That sentence continued to run around in my mind, not stopping to allow me to think of anything else. Every time I thought of it, a great pang was brought to my heart.

Surely he didn't feel just _nothing_. I knew that he had to feel _something_ for me. After all we had been through, love like that just doesn't fade. It doesn't go away.

I laid there for a few moments longer before I finally forced my cries and sobs to stop. Rose Hathaway does not cry. Especially over some guy.

_Even if that man is the love of you life?_ my mind questioned me.

Shaking my head I stood up and changed into a loose tank top and black leggings. I put my hair up in a pony tail and then made my way for the gym. I was mad, and I needed to vent. Like really badly.

I threw the doors of the gym open once I got there, and I was happy to see that I was the only one there.

I threw my stuff to the ground, something I knew Dimitri hated me doing because it showed signs of disrespect or something.

_No_, I chastised myself immediately. _Don't think of him. _

I slipped my gloves on over my hands and flexed them as I walked over to the punching bag. I could feel the darkness welling up inside me, and I knew it was all mine - seeing as how I wasn't bound to Lissa anymore after I had 'died' _again_.

I started punching the bag, not paying attention to my surrounding around me, and I blocked out all noises.

I faintly heard other guardians coming into the gym, but once they saw me and how wound up and how furious I was, they left as quickly as they had come.

I continued to punch the bag over and over, my hits getting harder and harder with each blow that I delivered.

Eventually, the chain on the bag snapped, and the bag flew and hit the back wall.

Breathing heavily I looked at the bag for several moments longer before I realised that my hands were throbbing painfully. I looked down to see that my knuckles had cracked and split, and that blood was running over and dripping onto the mats below.

"Shit," I muttered, but didn't stop to tend to my hands.

Instead, I ran out the back door onto the track outside and immediately threw myself into running laps.

Back at the academy I had hated running laps, and all I wanted was to fight. Now, I was grateful to be running. It cleared my head and allowed me to think for a moment.

I kept going until I had ran thirty laps and my lungs were screaming at me for air, and my legs were begging me to stop.

I pushed through one more lap, before eventually, the memories of Dimitri and I came back and I was unable to continue.

I stopped, gasping for breath and feel, more like collapsed, to my knees.

I didn't even realise that I was crying until I felt the hot salty tears streaming down my cheeks and I was subconsciously mumbling Dimitri's name.

I had no strength left in me, and I found myself falling forward face forward so that I was laying in the dirt of the track.

I watched as the sun set over the horizon and the moroi world slowly wake up. It was only early morning when the doors to the gym opened and a tall frame came out.

The person saw me, and immediately ran over to me.

I was too exhausted, and to out of it to tell who it was. Hell, I could barely even see the hand that the person was waving in front of my face.

"Rose? Rose, can you hear me?"

Slowly, I blinked and looked up at who had come over to me, and I was mildly surprised to see Adrian standing there, or was he kneeling? I couldn't tell.

"Jesus, Rose, what happened?" he asked as he caught sight of my hands and the cut on my forehead from where I had scraped it when I fell.

"It faded, it faded," was all I could get out. Poor Adrian was probably thinking I was delirious.

"What faded Rose? Talk to me." Adrian begged.

"Dimitri," I sighed.

Adrian frowned. "Dimitri?" when I didn't answer he sighed. "This can't be good."

"He - He doesn't love me anymore Adrian," I cried.

Adrian 'shhed' me and I had a sneaky feeling that he also used compulsion on me.

"It's ok Rose, I've got you," he said as he put his arms under me and lifted me into his arms.

"Why does he not love me Adrian? I saved him! I risked my life for him and my future and career, and he threw it back in my face!" I sobbed into his chest.

"I don't know, Little Dhampir, but I think he is bat-shit crazy for saying that to you," Adrian said and I couldn't help the small smile that made it's way onto my face.

"Everybody I love always leaves me Adrian. It's like I'm cursed, or that people just use me for what they need and then leave me. They always leave me," I whispered as a tear streaked down my cheek.

"I love you Rose, and I will _never_ leave you. I promise." he said pressing a kiss to my forehead.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be comforted. I could feel myself slipping into sleep, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

In fact, I would be grateful if I never opened my eyes ever again.

**So that is the start to my new story, it is a bit weird for me to write this seeing as how it will be a RoseXAdrian fanfiction when I am use to writing RoseXDimitri. But I am up for trying new things. **

**don't forget to leave a review for me on your way out! ****J**

**~Until next time xoxo**


End file.
